


Daylight

by teikoutthetrash



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, enjoy, i love drama, it's an old one but still my fav work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikoutthetrash/pseuds/teikoutthetrash
Summary: Youngjae está harto de que Daehyun lo trate como a un niño, le juegue bromas pesadas y lo acose con el único fin de divertirse.Está mas que decidido a decirle lo insoportable que es, sin una pizca de compasión.Pero un inesperado anuncio del mayor de los dos hará que Jae lo piense dos veces antes de hacerlo...





	1. El más insoportable

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Este es un fanfic muuuuy viejito que escribí hace ya casi 4 años pero como puse en los tags, me parece aún bonito y creo que es de los pocos trabajos de los que me puedo sentir orgullosa... digo, no tengo muchos pero este está terminado!! Es lo que más me enorgullece porque soy la reina de dejar todo lo que empiezo a medias jaja espero que lo disfruten también, no lo había subido a esta plataforma así que a ver que tal!

Youngjae abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sentía un calor abrasador en su espalda y algo lo apretaba fuertemente de la cintura. Su somnoliento pensamiento le indicó que era su almohada, pero cuando el extraño objeto lo jaló hacia atrás, se quitó las cobijas y dio un salto fuera de la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- gritó exaltado.

En su cama yacía un pacífico Daehyun con los ojos entreabiertos abrazándose a las sábanas color beige. Youngjae se acercó a él y comenzó a moverlo intentando que se despertara por completo, pero era en vano. Había caído rendido después del ensayo del día anterior, y a pesar de ser por lo regular el primero en despertar, tenía el sueño muy pesado. Lo sabía porque, debido a sus edades, siempre terminaban durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Se sentó a su lado y lo observó con curiosidad. Sus facciones se distinguían mejor cuando no estaba gesticulando para las fans o en fotografías. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su lado derecho al estar acostado, y su abdomen se levantaba cada vez que exhalaba.

Si, le parecía guapo, o al menos comprendía porque estaba en el negocio. Su voz era increíble, y cuando cantaba hacía que más de uno se quedara sin aliento. Sin embargo, su actitud era de lo más egoísta, presuntuosa y terrible. Agitó la cabeza y decidió intentar despertarlo nuevamente. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, Daehyun lo detuvo con la mano

-Youngjaeeee~- dijo arrastrando la última letra por un rato. El otro se zafó y se alejó bruscamente. El mayor se levantó y comenzó a reír de forma burlesca. –¿Acaso me estabas viendo?- arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ni de broma! Es solo que me pregunto... ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que despertar en mi cama?! ¡Para eso tienes la tuya!- Youngjae comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación haciendo ademanes. ¿Qué si lo estaba mirando? Eso no era cierto, o al menos no de la forma en la que Daehyun suponía. Jugó un rato con sus manos mientras Daehyun sonreía. Le causaba gracia que Jae se pusiera tan nervioso por una simple pregunta, y se fue acercando cada vez más a él hasta colocarse cerca de su oreja.

-Youngjae…- Le dijo susurrante. El chico dio un salto y Daehyun soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto, imbécil?!- la respiración de Youngjae se había acelerado. No podía tranquilizarse. Que le hablara al oído sin que él estuviera consciente de ello era lo que más detestaba de Daehyun.

-Calma, calma… Es solo que tu nombre me parece demasiado feo como para decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Solo lo haces para molestarme!- Daehyun no paraba de reír. Youngjae salió de la habitación colérico y tocó a la puerta de al lado.

Un chico de cabello azul desteñido y los ojos entrecerrados abrió. Un tirante de su camiseta se había deslizado por su antebrazo y sus pantalones solo estaban sostenidos por su cadera. Si se movía un poco más probablemente se le caerían.

-Oh, Youngjae-hyung, pasa por favor…- dijo el joven con una voz casi imperceptible.

-Gracias, Junhong

-¿Daehyun-hyung te está molestando de nuevo?- Zelo dejó pasar al otro chico y después cerró la puerta.

-Algo así, sinceramente ya no lo soporto…- Youngjae se dejó caer de espaldas sobre una de las camas. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jongup?

-¿Ah? Creo que está con Yongguk y Himchan, cuando desperté ya no estaba…

-Junhong-ah, sabes que si descubren que los llamaste de ese modo estarán molestos…

-Pero tú no dirás nada, verdad hyung?- Zelo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Jae suspiró. Al final el maknae siempre obtenía lo que quería, así que negó con la cabeza. –Aunque, hablando de Jongup.. Podríamos pedirle que intercambie de habitación contigo. Seguro que él no tendrá problema con ello.

Youngjae de verdad quería aceptar esa tentativa oferta. Dejar de lado para siempre las ofensas de Daehyun era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sería como si estuviera huyendo de sus problemas, y no quería seguir escapando. Tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento Junhong, es que no sería correcto. Tú y Up se llevan bastante bien y me sentiría mal si los separara... Quizás debería decirle algo al respecto a Daehyun, pero no sé…- Youngjae se sentó y sus pies colgaban de la cama. Miró a Zelo y le sorprendió ver que los del pequeño estaban tocando el suelo ¡El chico sí que era un gigante!

-Eso debiste decírselo hace tiempo hyung. Aunque ahora será algo complicado, puedes empezar diciéndole lo que te molesta y amenazándolo con algo.

Zelo tenía razón. No podría soportar otro día más con aquella persona. Suspiró.

-Lo haré. Y discúlpame por no aceptar la invitación, pero te juro que si las cosas no mejoran lo tomaré en cuen---

El sonido estruendoso de alguien golpeando a la puerta no lo dejó terminar.

El maknae se levantó, y tan pronto como giró la manija, Daehyun entró apresurado y se dirigió a Youngjae.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Zelo se acercó confundido y con los pantalones más abajo de cuando Youngjae había llegado. –Quiero decir, con ambos, ¡con todos! Por favor vayan a mi habitación lo más rápido que puedan… Ha surgido algo…- El chico parecía ansioso y algo asustado. Youngjae se puso de pie y lo tomó del hombro.

-Te olvidas de que también es mi habitación.

Comenzaron a avanzar y, no sin antes ver a Zelo en calzoncillos tropezar con su pantalón, salieron del cuarto.

Daehyun no dijo ni una sola palabra en el corto tramo que caminaron por el pasillo, y cuando estuvieron dentro, corrió al baño y abrió la regadera. Youngjae dejó la puerta abierta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Pensó que su comportamiento no era el típico que le molestaba tanto. Por un lado sentía que se quitaba un peso de los hombros, sin embargo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con algún miembro de B.A.P le concernía.

-¿Ehh? Daehyun, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Youngjae cuando su distraído compañero salió del baño con los ojos enrojecidos.

Daehyun no pudo responderle. Los otros 4 integrantes del grupo entraron haciendo un montón de preguntas al aire.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó Yongguk y todos se callaron. Esa voz grave y áspera no hacía más que confirmar su autoridad. –Dejemos hablar a Daehyun…

Todos se giraron hacia el muchacho castaño, Él se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

-Yo… los cité aquí porque recibí una llamada… Al parecer las cosas en casa no andan del todo bien.- A Daehyun comenzaban a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. –Mi mamá… cayó muy enferma y… no saben que podría pasar.- el chico se quebró y ocultó su rostro entre las manos. Todos se quedaron inmóviles por un instante. Después, Yongguk se acercó y los demás le siguieron. Los 6 chicos se abrazaron mutuamente intentando darle ánimos al vocalista, a pesar de que sabían que nada podría consolarlo.

-Pero además, he tomado una decisión que espero y comprendan…- Daehyun se separó de sus compañeros y se limpió las lágrimas. Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros sin saber que ocurría, pero el chico continuó. –He pensado las cosas… y he decidido volver a Busan con mi familia y… dejar B.A.P por un tiempo…- Youngjae solo alcanzó a abrir la boca en sorpresa, pero ningún sonido salió de ésta. Miró a Daehyun aterrado. La idea de que se fuera jamás había pasado por su mente, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca, nada le daba más temor que eso. –Lo siento…


	2. ¿Lástima?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mejor conocido como el capítulo donde intenté un todos contra todos inconcluso y sin mayores avances..  
> Ah y también donde Youngjae no sabe que sentir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer!

Himchan movía la sartén con una agilidad inigualable, mientras Zelo miraba aturdido cada movimiento.

-¿Crees que esto anime a Daehyun?- preguntó Himchan mostrándole al pequeño su creación una vez terminada.

-Creo que eso animaría a cualquiera, y tratándose de Daehyun-hyung... ¡Creo que le encantará!- Zelo sonrió con afecto.

-Llevémosla con él, ¿te parece?- El maknae asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la habitación del fondo.

No hizo falta tocar la puerta ya que estaba entreabierta. Zelo se acercó y la abrió por completo de un solo golpe.

-Daehyuuuun~- Entró Himchan canturreando con el plato en las manos. -Ahh.. Youngjae... pensé que Daehyun estaría aqui.. Como sea, ¿lo has visto?- preguntó el mayor.

Youngjae estaba sentado en la cama dándoles la espalda. Deslizaba los dedos con rapidez sobre la pantalla táctil de un aparato. Negó con la cabeza. 

-De nuevo con la tablet, ¿cierto?.- insistió Himchan, sin embargo el joven no dijo nada. Parecía estar inmerso en aquel juego. -Ehh... no estés mucho rato, ¿bien? Le hará daño a tus ojos..- Zelo cerró la puerta con suavidad después de que el otro chico decepcionado saliera primero.

Youngjae apagó la tablet y se acostó en posición fetal. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas incesantemente. No sabía porque, pero no había dejado de llorar desde hacía horas.

Daehyun había salido a caminar con Yongguk un rato, después de todo así era el líder. A pesar de que se mostrara rudo y tuviera un carácter fuerte, por dentro estaba lleno de empatía por los demás y era una persona con la que siempre podías contar. Pero Daehyun.. ¡Él no tenía remedio! No había nada mas insoportable que lidiar con ese chico. Si llegar de una presentación significaba volver para pasar el resto del día con él, prefería seguir trabajando. Pero después de aquel anuncio, comenzaba a pensar que no lo odiaba tanto después de todo.

De repente, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Daehyun se aventó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. En otro caso hubiera reaccionado de inmediato lanzándole un golpe directo al estómago o la cara, pero no podía hacerlo. No sabía si era por su situación familiar o si simplemente no tenía ganas. 

-Youngjaeeee~- el chico se acurrucó cariñosamente, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. -No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes?- Dae apretó con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Youngjae en seco. No quería volver a llorar.

-Sentir lástima por mi.- Youngjae sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Acaso ese era el sentimiento que tenía por Daehyun? -¿Puedes volver a ser el Youngjae de antes? Aquel chico que me maldecía, me golpeaba y regañaba.. Quiero que vuelvas a ser él, si no.. yo... recordaré a mamá, y no quiero hacerlo.. no se si sea capaz de librar esta batalla..- Youngjae sintió un malestar en el estómago. Lo que el muchacho decía le dolía mucho. Que se resignara a perder a su madre era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-Lo siento- titubeó.

-No quiero escuchar esa palabra de ti, es como si siguieras teniéndome lástima.

-Entonces, ¿qué debería decir?- Youngjae giró su cabeza hacia el otro chico y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada ardía, sentía que podía perder la consciencia.

-No tienes que decirme nada.- Daehyun se levantó y tomó el control remoto, al mismo tiempo que se dirigió a la cama de al lado. Comenzó a cambiar de canales hasta parar en uno de comedia. Sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación. Youngjae lo miró intentando descifrar como es que podía mantenerse tan positivo en sus acciones, aún cuando estaba pasando por todo eso. No sabía lo que él hubiera hecho en esa situación. Se dio vuelta y dejó de mirarlo. Daehyun definitivamente no estaba en lo correcto. Lo que sentía era admiración, podía estar seguro.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Youngjae se levantó a abrirla. Su cama era la que estaba más cerca, sin embargo lo hacía para distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos sobre Daehyun.

-¡Youngjae-hyung!- dijo Zelo entusiasmado. -¿Quieres salir un rato? Has estado aquí desde que Daehyun-hyung anunció que se iba.- Las risas de Daehyun habian cesado, lo que significaba que había escuchado todo. Youngjae apretó los dientes.

-Saldré un momento, ¿sí?- Youngjae tensó la mandíbula esperando recibir un reproche, o al menos una expresión de disgusto. Pero no sucedió nada. El castaño se quedó mirando algún punto en la pared sin si quiera voltear hacia el par de chicos. 

Cuando salieron de la habitación, estaba tan tenso que le costaba continuar avanzando. Zelo solo se mantenía con la cara agachada y el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

-Hyung.... lo siento mucho, no quería ponerte en aprietos, es solo que... hablé sin pensar.- El maknae cubrió su rostro con las manos y parecía estar sollozando.

-No.. no debe interesarle lo que yo hubiera estado haciendo en su ausencia.. ¡Es un pesado!- Youngjae soltó una carcajada sonora rogando por que el peliazul sonriera un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste se mordiera el labio intentando no llorar de nuevo. Suspiró.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada, encontraron a Jongup acostado en la acera con un periódico en el dorso profundamente dormido.

-¡Arriba!- Zelo pateó ligeramente la cabeza del chico a sus pies haciéndolo despertar.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso así es como tratas a tus mayores?- preguntó Youngjae cruzando los brazos y con expresión firme.

-¿Mayor? ¡Pero si soy más alto!- reprochó el pequeño haciendo un puchero. Youngjae sonrió. Le gustaba verlo de ese modo y no con una expresión de tristeza. Un puchero era mucho mejor.

-Eres más alto que yo también y no me tratas de ese modo.- Las mejillas del menor se enrojecieron y agachó la cara avergonzado.

-Es… diferente.- susurró. El otro chico sonrió de nuevo.

Jongup se puso de pie y se sacudió su holgado pijama.

-¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?- preguntó Youngjae.

-Verás, hyung… salí a comprar unas golosinas.. para hacer sentir mejor a Dae-hyung… ya sabes..

-Saliste a comprarlas para ti, ¿cierto?- interrumpió Zelo.

-¿Ehh? Yo jamás…- la mirada acusadora del maknae lo hizo tragar saliva. –Ah, tal vez me las comí en el camino pero.. ¡Eso no es lo importante!- Jongup aventó los brazos intentando en vano hacer un berrinche. Ser caprichoso no le salía muy bien. –El caso es que olvidé mis llaves, me aburrí de esperar a que alguien saliera y me acosté a dormir.- el chico sonrió orgulloso como si hubiera sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

-¿Y qué no pudiste tocar el timbre?- Youngjae preguntó arqueando una ceja. Jongup saltó sorprendido.

-¿Acaso tenemos uno?- dijo lleno de asombro. Zelo comenzó a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caerse. Youngjae se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano, frustrado. Creía que él era el mas normal entre esa bola de locos.

De pronto, algo hizo que el maknae dejara de reír.

-Así que eras tú.- Himchan estaba abrazado de la cintura del menor y el lado derecho de su rostro estaba pegado a su espalda. La expresión de Zelo no era la mejor que Youngjae hubiera visto: Su respiración parecía entrecortada y pestañeaba incesantemente. Eso ya era un hábito, pero en ese momento parecía no poder controlarse. –Pensé que era un vagabundo, así que le puse el periódico que encontré en la entrada.. quise decir, TE puse.- Himchan resaltó la palabra y después de hablar, entrelazó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Zelo, provocándole un ligero espasmo al chico.

-Pero.. ¿cómo alguien puede no reconocer a su compañero?- preguntó Jongup confundido.

-Bueno, es fácil confundirte cuando traes puesto un pijama más viejo que yo.- bromeó el mayor.

-¿Más viejo que…? Oh.. ¡entiendo!- Jongup esbozó una enorme sonrisa, como siempre hacía.

Himchan rio y Zelo se puso tenso. Escuchó como sus dientes rechinaban.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el comandante acomodando su barbilla sobre el hombro del maknae.

-Nada.- respondió en seco.

-Si tú lo dices..- alzó los hombros indiferente. -¿y qué hay con Daehyun? Siempre está pegado a ti como un jodido chicle…- preguntó a Youngjae. El chico de inmediato sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago y tragó saliva. Zelo agachó la cabeza y su flequillo le cubrió la mirada arrepentida de nuevo. –Supongo que debe seguir mal por lo de su mamá, ¿cierto? No debí si quiera preguntar dónde estaba…- Himchan mostró una media sonrisa y dejó caer sus brazos alejándose de Zelo.

-Creo que todos deberíamos apoyarlo ahora.- habló Jongup. Otro golpe bajo para Youngjae.

-Di… Disculpen, debo irme…-dijo agitado.

-¡Pero, hyung! Tú y yo íbamos a…- Zelo alzó la voz para lograr que el chico que corría de vuelta a su habitación lo escuchara.

-¡Lo siento, Junhong! ¡Será otro día!- respondió haciendo ademanes, sin detenerse a ver a sus compañeros.

Empujó la puerta y se asombró al ver que estaba sellada. Daehyun era terriblemente descuidado, nunca le pondría el seguro. Tocó como un loco hasta que alguien le abrió. Sus ojos se exaltaron en sorpresa al ver que no era su compañero… en lo absoluto.

La sonora risa de Bang y sus ojos café se toparon con él sin advertencia.

-Yongguk-hyung… ¿qué..?

-Ahh, solo vine a ver un rato a Daehyun… Ya me iba... Nos vemos luego.- El mayor lo hizo a un lado y salió de la habitación.


	3. Fiebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice el dicho que los niños y los borrachos (y los exhaustos con fiebre) siempre dicen la verdad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste!  
> Gracias por leer >:3c

-Pudiste haberme dicho que vendría… así no los hubiera interrumpido.- dijo Youngjae cabizbajo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que te habías quedado encerrado aquí todo el día a sentir lástima por mí… ¡Así no te hubiera interrumpido!- Daehyun se levantó irritado y pateó la base de la cama.

-¡Yo no!... Yo no siento lástima por ti…- respondió.

-¡¿Entonces?! .. ¡¿Qué mierdas sientes?!- preguntó el castaño exasperado.

Youngjae se puso nervioso a muerte. No sabía que responder, no sabía lo que sentía. Todo se había tornado confuso y no podía descifrar nada.

-No... lo sé.- respondió titubeante.

-¡Gracias! ¡Con eso me aclaras tanto!-Daehyun aventó los brazos con ira y se lanzó a la cama. Suspiró. -¿Qué estamos haciendo, Jae?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Creo que esto nos ha afectado a todos, no solo a ti.- respondió el menor sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero… no quiero que les afecte… No quiero que por mi culpa todos estén decaídos…

-No será por tu culpa.-Daehyun se giró y miró a Youngjae. Esa mirada que le ponía de vez en cuando; esa mirada que hacía querer contemplarlo por horas, días, todo el tiempo; esa mirada que le daba un vuelco a sus sentimientos por completo.

-Es que…- los ojos de Daehyun comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, que poco a poco cayeron por sus mejillas. Entonces, se lanzó hacia Youngjae y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Es mi madre… la persona que me dio la vida... y ahora está a punto de perderla…¡y yo también!-dijo entre sollozos, prendiéndose más del cuello del menor.- ¿Sabes… lo que se siente?

-Honestamente, no. No he pasado por eso.- respondió Youngjae, y Daehyun rio ligeramente.

-Eres muy directo…- suspiró. –No deseo que me entiendas.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Daehyun se separó y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿No ibas con Zelo…?

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- agitó la cabeza y manos de forma exagerada, negando por completo el hecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo notorio que había sido, dejó de hacerlo. –Quiero decir… le dije que quizá sería otro día.- Youngjae se cubrió las mejillas con las manos. Se le habían puesto increíblemente rojas. Daehyun soltó una carcajada.

-A veces llegas a ser lindo, ¿sabes?- Youngjae sintió como una ola de calor se esparcía ahora por todo su rostro. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando la mirada del mayor. Sabía que era aquella mirada de nuevo, la que le hacía perder los estribos.

-Y cuando te pones así de lindo… me dan ganas de besarte…- el menor sintió un escalofrío invadirlo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? –Es extraño pero…- Daehyun puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Youngjae y lo acercó a su rostro. –Me gustaría probarlos…- el chico marcó la forma de los labios del otro con el pulgar. Youngjae no se sintió con fuerzas como para hacerlo a un lado. Una agradable sensación comenzaba a alojarse en la boca de su estómago. –Probarlos y… morderlos quizá…- Daehyun se acercó aún más, hasta que sus alientos se tocaron. Podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus narices. El pulgar no dejaba de moverse con sigilo, provocando que sus latidos se aceleraran.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero empezaba a sentir que él también lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Daehyun probara sus labios, que los mordiera. Era una tremenda locura, y más considerando que al iniciar el día probablemente lo odiaba.

Finalmente, el dedo de Daehyun abrió unos milímetros la boca del menor y sus labios se unieron. Un beso corto y superficial, pero que logró desatar un incendio en el pecho de Youngjae.

-Creo que necesitaré más que eso…- dijo Daehyun acercándose de nuevo. Su mirada era extraña. Era como si lo viera, pero a la vez no, además, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Youngjae se preguntaba si su compañero estaba bien. No sentía que lo que hacían era correcto...no, definitivamente no lo era.

-¿¡Pero qué estam…- no logró terminar su pregunta. La boca del mayor buscó con lujuria la suya hundiéndose en un profundo y hambriento beso que logró tirarlos a ambos a la cama. Sus lenguas jugaban sin cesar y, aunque no tenían aire, ya no podían detenerse. Se separaron unos segundos para aspirar, y Daehyun se abalanzó de nuevo a los labios del otro chico, mientras ponía sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de éste. Youngjae logró torpemente llegar a la tersa cabellera del muchacho que lo besaba, acariciando su cabello y al mismo tiempo jalándolo hacia sí mismo en un beso interminable.

De pronto, un agudo dolor en su labio inferior lo obligó a separarse.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento…- dijo Daehyun. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y su mirada estaba vacía.

-¿Dae…?- Daehyun se desplomósobre Youngjae.

El chico confundido logró hacerlo a un lado con dificultad y movió su cuerpo inerte intentando, en vano, hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Daehyun!… ¡Daehyun!- repitió su nombre una y otra vez, pero no había resultados.

Youngjae corrió fuera de su habitación hacia la que compartían Himchan y Yongguk. Tocó a la puerta desesperadamente.

-Hey, hey… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Bang agitando su mano frente al rostro del agitado chico en la puerta.

-Da… Daehyun... él... creo que se desmayó…- dijo jadeando.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Vayamos entonces!- Himchan llegó impaciente a la puerta empujando al líder para que saliera de prisa y comenzaron a correr.-¡Youngjae!... ¡¿qué diablos te pasó en el labio?!- el comandante señaló con el dedo índice la herida del chico. Youngjae se detuvo en medio del pasillo y Himchan hizo lo mismo, mientras Yongguk entró a la habitación.

-Ehh… yo…- en ese momento recordó las palabras de Daehyun: “Probarlos y… morderlos quizá”. Tragó saliva y tocó con la yema de los dedos su labio inferior. Cuando retiró su mano, un líquido rojizo cubría sus dedos índice y medio.

-Demonios, Youngjae… ¡toma!- Himchan rebuscó en la bolsa de sus pantalones algo y le extendió un trozo de papel al menor. El chico colocó el papel sobre la herida y corrieron de nuevo al cuarto.

-Tiene mucha fiebre… ya llamé a una ambulancia, aunque aún respira…- dijo Yongguk cuando llegaron. -¿Y a ti que te pasó?- preguntó extrañado mirando al chico con el papel en la boca.

-Ahh…- Youngjae intentaba buscar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que no le hicieran más preguntas. No podía decir la verdad. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decirla. ¿Qué clase de chico besa a otro y lo dice con toda sinceridad al público? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de lo que en realidad había sucedido. Miró de reojo el cuerpo inconsciente de Daehyun y recordó lo que había pasado pocos minutos atrás. Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se supone que debía parecerle repugnante, no causarle pena. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! Alejó la mirada de su compañero. –Yo me…… mordí.

-¿Te mordiste?- preguntó incrédulo Himchan. -¿Cómo? Y… ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Qué diría? Era un poco ilógico que se moridera hasta sangrar estando consciente. Pero eso era lo único que se le ocurría, solo podía esperar a que le creyeran.

-Pues…- de pronto unos paramédicos entraron de prisa a la habitación y se llevaron a Daehyun. Youngjae pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

En el pasillo, Zelo estaba asomado junto con Jongup en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el maknae tomó del brazo a Youngjae.

-Daehyun tiene fiebre y se desmayó… vamos al hospital.

-Entonces nosotros también vamos.- afirmó el peliazul saliendo detrás de él.

-No.-se escuchó una voz grave. –Ustedes se quedan. No es algo tan grave, ya lo están estabilizando allí.- Yongguk señaló la camilla en marcha rodeada por dos paramédicos.

-Pero… Dae-hyung…- la voz de Zelo sonaba preocupada. Youngjae sintió un filo de culpa en el estómago, a pesar de que no sabía lo que había provocado el colapso.

-No Zelo… Si se queda la noche en el hospital entonces podrán ir a verlo, ahora no.- dijo Yongguk con severidad para después girarse hacia la camilla que trasladaba a Daehyun.

El maknae agachó la cara y se mordió el labio. Youngjae miró a Jongup e hizo una reverencia disculpándose. El chico asintió, indicándole que podía irse. Entonces, salió corriendo detrás de los demás.


	4. Evasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde todos recordamos lo sucedido y Youngjae sospecha que Yongguk es un "rompehogares", pero...

Yongguk estaba de pie frente al doctor, escuchando las indicaciones que éste le decía. Himchan y Youngjae estaban sentados en la sala de espera. Youngjae alzaba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared sobre la recepción. Las enfermeras les habían comunicado que traerían a Daehyun en unos instantes, pero llevaban un rato esperando y no habían visto rastro del joven o las mujeres. Finalmente, Yongguk se giró hacia ellos y les hizo una seña con la mano indicando que voltearan al pasillo.

 

Daehyun estaba en una silla de ruedas impulsada por una delgada señorita de sonrisa coqueta. La muchacha se detuvo frente al doctor y Yongguk. El médico le dijo algo a Daehyun que lo hizo reír, mientras el líder extendía su mano para agitarle el cabello con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

 

Youngjae se tocó el labio suavemente. Apenas y sentía dolor, sin embargo podía palpar una pequeña costra que se había formado alrededor de la herida. Daehyun había pasado la noche en el hospital y todos habían regresado por la tarde al departamento. Yongguk volvió temprano en la mañana para checar la condición del vocalista, y fue aquel el momento en el que llamó a los demás informándoles que sería dado de alta en poco tiempo y que los mayores se dirigieran a la clínica. Desde entonces los otros 2 miembros de B.A.P estaban sentados en los rígidos asientos de la sala de espera, y desde entonces los latidos de Youngjae no habían dejado de acelerarse.

 

Daehyun se levantó de la silla como si nada le hubiera sucedido y le agradeció a la enfermera que lo había llevado, guiñándole un ojo. La chica sólo río y se despidió de él agitando la mano. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Youngjae y éste se puso rígido. No sabía que hacer o que decir. No sabía si era correcto mencionarle lo que había sucedido en su habitación o si sería prudente esperar. Ya no podía pensar en nada. El mayor se sentó junto a él y saludó a Himchan con un simple "Hey". Ni una sola palabra más salió de su boca y Youngjae comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Daehyun giró la cabeza hacia Youngjae y él le devolvió la mirada.

 

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio?- habló. Youngjae arqueó una ceja cuestionándose si la pregunta iba en serio, pero pronto notó que los labios del mayor temblaban, intentando evitar que fuera delatado.

 

-Como si no lo supieras.

 

Daehyun sonrió y quitó la mirada de Youngjae.

 

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Quería comprobar que no planeabas ignorarlo...- su expresión se tornó seria -... O ignorarme.

 

Youngjae miró al suelo.

 

-Ya tienes tu respuesta, ¿cierto?

 

Daehyun asintió y volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa que Youngjae jamás había visto, por lo que no sabía como tomarla.

 

Yongguk terminó de hablar con el doctor y se dirigió a la salida. Los demás miembros lo siguieron y se subieron a la van que los había traído. Durante todo el recorrido Yongguk se la pasó hablando con Himchan sobre cotidianidades, mientras Daehyun miraba por la ventana polarizada de la camioneta. Youngjae jugaba con sus dedos, inseguro de todo. 

 

Llegaron al departamento y los dos menores del grupo estaban sentados en los escalones, esperando. Cuando vieron a Daehyun bajar lo bombardearon con toda clase de preguntas. El chico miró a sus compañeros e hizo una reverencia inesperada.

 

-¡Lo siento mucho, a todos! Gracias por ayudarme, no quise preocuparlos, en serio, gracias...

 

Daehyun mantuvo su postura hasta que Himchan se acercó a él y le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

 

-¿Qué eres idiota?- Daehyun lo vio confundido. -No vuelvas a hacer eso. -Himchan comenzó a caminar al interior de la vivienda. -Y con eso me refiero a pedir disculpas por estar enfermo.

 

Daehyun contuvo una carcajada y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

 

-¡Claro que no, hyung! -exclamó siguiendo a Himchan de cerca. Los demás se voltearon a ver unos a los otros y rieron. Dicen que son las tragedias las que unen a las personas, y esto definitivamente les había causado problemas, pero los había unido más que nunca.

 

Pronto todos estaban en el interior del edificio. Youngjae se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio que Yongguk llamaba a Daehyun para que lo acompañara a su habitación. Himchan miró a Yongguk, quien le hizo un gesto y el joven caminó hacia Youngjae.

 

-¿Pasa algo? -Youngjae le preguntó a Himchan cuando éste se encontró frente a él.

 

-Déjame pasar a tu cuarto -respondió serio.

 

-Ah... Claro -el menor abrió la puerta extrañado y dejó al mayor entrar primero.

 

-Uhmm, no quiero ser insistente pero, ¿sucedió algo? -Youngjae volvió a preguntar, sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

 

Himchan se lanzó a la cama de Daehyun y suspiró profundamente.

 

-No tengo idea. Con Yongguk puedes hablar de cualquier cosa, pero no de otras personas -el muchacho hizo un puchero y Youngjae rio nervioso. -Debe ser algo relacionado con la mamá de Dae. 

 

El menor sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nadie sabía con certeza la condición de la señora y era algo que les preocupaba a todos.

 

-Debe ser... -Youngjae se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las sábanas y ambos se quedaron así, sin decir nada más.

 

++++

 

-Llamó tu hermano. -Yongguk le dijo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Daehyun tragó saliva. -Fue justo antes de que colapsaras, así que no había podido decirte nada pero creí que era importante que supieras.

 

Daehyun agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Susurró un "gracias" y su garganta no podía secarse más.

 

-Toma, -el líder le extendió un teléfono inalámbrico y Daehyun lo miró sorprendido. -¡llámalo, torpe!

 

El menor lo tomó entre sus manos y marcó los dígitos con dedos temblorosos. Colocó el auricular sobre su oreja y esperó, hasta que una voz contestó del otro lado de la línea.

 

-¡Ah! Sí, soy yo, Daehyun...


	5. Dos - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde el plan de un necesitado Youngjae falla terriblemente...

Youngjae jugaba con su celular cuando escuchó el inconfundible caminar de Daehyun avanzar hacia él.

Himchan había salido del cuarto hacía unos cuantos minutos y Youngjae pensó que la tranquilidad duraría un poco más de tiempo. La presencia de su compañero de habitación siempre lo hacía sentirse alerta. Era de algún modo emocionante. Con Daehyun no sabías lo que iba a pasar. Sonrió levemente y le dio a su yo interior una bofetada mental. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No sabía. Daehyun no lo hacía pensar con claridad, y eso era lo que más le frustraba.

El mayor escaló sobre Youngjae haciendo que dejara a un lado su teléfono móvil.

-¿Adivina qué? -preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Youngjae suspiró y rodeó los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Daehyun pasó ambas manos por el cabello del menor, acercándose a su rostro, y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Youngjae se quedó inmóvil.

Ah, ahí está tu acción inesperada del día, pensó.

El mayor hizo un signo de paz con la mano derecha.

-Y eso significa...- Youngjae lo animó a decir más. Daehyun rio y se dejó caer a un lado del otro chico, volviendo a hacer la seña con la mano una vez que se acomodó.

-Me voy en 2 días.

La mandíbula de Youngjae cayó con incredulidad.

-¿Sabes?, pensé que era muy repentino pero -Dos días.-a fin de cuentas entre más pronto mejor. -¿Cuándo tomó la decisión de que fuera en dos días? -Es decir, estoy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar pero -¿Fue cuando habló con Yongguk? -confío en que todo va a estar bien y -No había forma de que Youngjae estuviera listo para despedirse en 2 días -bueno, en realidad es en un día porque estoy contando hoy. -¿Qué está diciendo Daehyun? -Llamaré cuando esté allá, -No escucha más que la voz en su cabeza que le grita que haga algo. -aunque sólo me voy por... ¿Youngjae? -Esto va mal.

-¿Todo bien? -Daehyun acortó lentamente la distancia entre ellos. -¿Dije algo raro? -el chico rascó su nuca apenado. -Si lo hice entonces por favor dime que fu---

Youngjae unió repentinamente sus labios a los del muchacho, cortando las palabras que salían de su boca.

Fue un beso movido por la desesperación, un beso que no lo hizo sentir aquel poderoso e incesante palpitar en el pecho, un beso que lo hizo experimentar un vacío en el estómago y unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Era un cúmulo de emociones contenidas que buscaban salir de algún modo. Y, aunque sabía que con besar imperiosamente al chico no iba a arreglar nada, fue la mejor solución que logró encontrar.

Daehyun se deslizó de la cama y cayó sentado sobre el suelo. Youngjae lo siguió y se sentó sobre su regazo, colocando las piernas en cada uno de sus costados.

-Wow, ¿qué está pasando? -Daehyun agitó sus manos frente a Youngjae, confundido. -No entien--

El menor volvió a evitar que la voz del joven se escapara de entre sus labios, atrapándolos con los suyos antes de que lo lograra.

El ataque de besos había iniciado con cortos y veloces choques superficiales, pero poco a poco los besos se tornaban más largos y cada vez que Daehyun intentaba hablar, sus oraciones eran interrumpidas por los labios de Youngjae. Sus dientes colisionaban en besos inexpertos y la lengua de Daehyun atacaba hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar. La de Youngjae comenzaba a imitar sus movimientos, buscando por más. Una sensación que conocía perfectamente comenzaba a encender sus partes bajas y apagaba cualquier signo de sanidad que aún quedaba en su mente.

Efectivamente, cuando estaba con Daehyun no pensaba con claridad.

Las caderas de Youngjae comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente contra el cuerpo de Daehyun. El mayor quebró entonces el beso y Youngjae se detuvo insatisfecho. Ambos tomaban enormes bocanadas de aire para regular su respiración y Dae negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha, no se que está sucediendo pero, ¿estás bien con esto?

Youngjae frunció el ceño e intentó besarlo de nuevo.

-No, no, por favor, déjame terminar de hablar -Daehyun puso su mano sobre la boca entreabierta de Jae. -¿Te sientes bien con lo que estamos haciendo?

El menor suspiró, y no pensó mucho antes de responder.

-Eso no importa. -dijo acercándose de nuevo al otro vocalista. -Lo que estamos haciendo, es lo que quiero ahora. -rodeó el cuello de Daehyun con sus brazos y lo besó. Un beso fugaz antes de que el mayor lo alejara, levantándose y haciéndolo a un lado. 

-Mira, lo que estamos haciendo también es lo que quiero... -el joven ruborizado jaló su camiseta hacia abajo con la mano intentando ocultar en vano el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones. -Tal vez parezca complicado pero lo que siento por ti es en realidad bastante simple. -se aclaró la garganta -Quiero darte lo mejor de mi de la forma más sincera posible, y aunque sería increíble que pudieras hacer lo mismo por mi, no lo hago por ese motivo porque se que existe la posibilidad de que no suceda. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz, que sigas siendo tu mismo a mi lado y tal vez así logres devolver una parte de mis sentimientos. Y no sólo físicamente. Necesito que sea algo de verdad. Que estés convencido de que es lo correcto y ahora, -Daehyun caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio -lo siento pero, no creo que ese sea el caso. -agachó la mirada y suspiró -Deberías ir a enfriarte y pensar en lo que acabo de decir.

Youngjae lo miró atónito. Fue como si le virtieran un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza y sintiera su cuerpo helarse de a poco. Aquel calor y emoción que sentía hacía unos instantes mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo de su compañero desaparecían despacio. 

Había ignorado descaradamente los sentimientos de Daehyun, a pesar de la situación. No se había detenido a analizar el motivo de su desesperación hasta ese momento. Quería de alguna forma asegurarse de que Daehyun no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos antes de su partida. Quería tener las cosas claras, sin si quiera importarle que a Daehyun no le quedara nada claro. No sabía lo que quería, no sabía a donde ir. Sintió asco.

Se puso de pie y avanzó velozmente hacia la salida, cabizabajo. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y no encontró el valor para mirar a la cara a Daehyun. Salió de la habitación y se estremeció al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.


End file.
